With Me
by JayveeReads
Summary: "All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go, have come to an end." An AU one-shot for now, because why not?


"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen." – Winnie the Pooh

* * *

"Mmm Nathan!" She chanted his name, one hand gripped tightly onto his headboard while the other clutched his neck. When she felt his teeth graze her throat, her head fell back, allowing him all the access he wanted. She tightened her legs around his waist when the familiar coil in her stomach began to unravel, clutching her body to his. He was pounding into her relentlessly and she was bound to lose it at any second.

Nathan panted heavily, nipping at the skin on the edge of her cheek bone. Hearing her sing his name only spurred him on, his hips driving into hers at an unmatchable pace. Her hand left his head board and grabbed onto his back, her fresh nails piercing through his skin. He growled at the sensation, running his nose along her cheek before finding her lips and attaching them to his own. He sucked her full bottom lip into his mouth as her muscles clenched around him, another moan falling from her lips as she came undone in his arms.

"Fuck Hales," He growled, spilling his seed into her as she bit down on his bottom lip. He let his forehead fall against hers, their breath lingering together as they held onto each other for dear life. "Damn baby," He shook his head with a smirk, burying his nose in her neck.

She giggled softly, running her fingers through his hair as she felt him relax against her. She continued to run her fingers aimlessly along his neck until she heard his breathing start to even. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

He shook his head, leaving a lingering kiss on her skin. "Just trying to keep you here."

She bit down on her lip, happy by his words. Nathan and she never had an issue with the sex part, but it had always made her giddy that he never seemed to just want that. Using her pointy finger, she lifted his chin to hers, placing a soft kiss on his top lip. "I'm in no hurry."

He smiled the one that was just for her, before kissing her once again. "You know you're my favorite girl, right?"

She chuckled then, starting to untangle herself from him. After protesting for a minute, he finally rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed. He smiled to himself, _his side_. "You want pancakes?"

She just knew him too well. He sent her a lopsided grin, an obvious yes to her question. When she stood from the bed, Nathan smirked, enjoying the view as she swayed over to his connected bathroom. "Just a quick shower first."

"Sure." He mumbled, rolling over into his pillow. He had seen that coming, Haley never did anything before her morning shower. Nothing seemed logical about complaining about that, though. Feeling her eyes on him, he popped one open, immediately catching her legs, before following his gaze up, letting it lingering on her perfect ass for a moment, and again lingering on the _NS _initials tattooed just above it. Another thing he would never complain about. He worked his way up her back quickly before meeting her eyes. He smiled at the sexy look she gave him from the door way, her head tossed over her shoulder "Come on."

His smile turned into a smirk as he threw the covers off himself, his long naked form immediately walking his way towards her, before he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her the rest of the way.

"How do you know when to flip them over?"

Haley glanced up at him, a smile coming to her face at his messy, wet head of hair that he had obviously just ran a towel through. He was clad in just a pair of sweatpants, his hard chest taking a good amount of her attention. When she caught his eye, he was smirking, causing her to roll her own. "I just wait ti'll the middle starts to bubble." She answered with a shrug.

He nodded, watching as she moved to mix some more of the pancake mix together, letting his eyes wander appreciatively. For some reason, it had taken him until now to notice that she was prancing around in nothing but lacy black underwear and that flimsy James Dean shirt she had taken scissors to months ago. His smile turned into a smirk when she jumped slightly as he grabbed her hips, as if she wasn't expecting it. He knew better.

"You are so sexy."He whispered, tightening his arms around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

Haley turned her head, popping a kiss on his lips before grinning. "So are you." She wiggled from his grasp and started to pour the contents from her bowl into the hot pan. He just followed behind her, his arms still secured around her waist. "Nothing like cooking with a six foot four monkey on my back." She quipped and he chuckled before releasing her.

"What time do you have to go into work?"

He glanced at the clock on the microwave. "9:30, am I dropping you off at school or home?"

"School's fine; all of my stuffs here anyways."

Nathan smiled, his mind flashing back when they had gotten out of the shower and she already had a tooth brush in the cup by his sink. "Yeah, I noticed you actually started leaving clothes in your drawer."

She threw a look his way. "Going through my stuff, Nathan Scott?"

He shrugged. "Owen offered me a hundred bucks for a clean pair of your underwear."

"Gross." She shook her head as he laughed, enjoying himself far too much. "You want burnt pancakes?" She finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

The smile danced on his lips even though he stopped laughing. "Nope."

"Watch your back." She winked, tossing a few pancakes on a plate and handing it to him. When he went to grab it, she pulled back a little from his grasp, causing a good pout on his lips. "Haaaaales, I'm hungry."

She laughed, letting him take the plate and watching as he turned to get syrup from his fridge. "You owe me a hundred bucks by the way."

By the time Nathan had turned around, she was already skipping back to his room. He smirked, watching her as she went; he would never get tired of that girl.

* * *

"Did you know that hot water is heavier than cold water?"

Haley slowly raised her head from her book, a smile on her lips. "Hi, Brooke," She offered, before looking back to her book.

"Hey tutor girl, whatcha doing?"

"Reading." Haley immediately felt a chin land on her shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?"

Haley glanced at her again. "The same thing I was reading yesterday."

Brooke gave her a dramatic eye-roll, before lifting her head and spinning around in her seat so that her legs were tucked under the bench. "You're getting so dull, tutor girl. We need to take you out, pronto."

"No thank you."

Brooke threw a look her way, but it was pointless seeing as her head was still buried in the book. "Thank god," She praised when Peyton came into view.

"What?" She asked taking a seat on the opposite side of them.

"Well, I was just about to tell tutor girl she's going to my party tonight."

Haley's eyes didn't leave the book.

Peyton scoffed, "Yeah, okay." Haley chuckled, but continued reading. "By the way Hales, I have a history quiz next week and I was wondering if you'd help me go over notes?"

"My god I need some new friends." Brooke slung her bag over her shoulder and stood from the bench. "See you old bags later."

They chuckled, watching her saunter over to some other lunch table. "Bye Brooke."

"And I'd love to Pey, you can come over whenever, my parents are out of town all week."

Peyton raised her head, studying Haley's face. "Again huh?"

Haley shrugged, once again hiding herself in the book and Peyton sighed. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to it."

When Haley felt a hand on her own, she finally looked at Peyton. She figured this wouldn't be dropped until she gave her the time of day anyways, so why waste time? "I'm here if you want to talk, Haley."

"Thank you, Pey, but honestly it's okay. I'd rather be around my friends anyways at this point."

"As in you'll be going to Brooke's party?"

Haley almost groaned. "Not you too."

"Come on, don't make me suffer alone." She was pouting now.

"You could always not go." Haley offered, knowing her argument was useless. Peyton was nice – Actually, no, Peyton wasn't nice at all, but she was nice to Brooke; almost to a protective point. It was something Haley never bothered to dabble in; Brooke and Peyton had been attached at the hip since diapers and that's bound to put you in situations that could either bind or break you. She figured if their friendship was that strong it was worth her respect, but that didn't mean she was signing up for loud rap music and vodka.

"Oh sure, you wanna hang out with me and plan my funeral?"

Haley laughed, genuinely. Finally closing her book, she caved, "Ok, ok. I'll go." What was the harm?

* * *

"Don't you love this song?" He inquired, coming to stand directly behind her.

Haley smiled to herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm rescuing the bored girl in the corner." He grabbed the drink in her grasp and set it on the nearby speaker. Haley watched as he extended his hand to her, her favorite smirk drawn onto his handsome features. They could dance in public without people the thinking they were sleeping together, right?

She took his hand before an answer was thought up and that alone had her discovering one little revelation – she might not care anymore. They were happy whether or not it made anyone else happy.

_Ghosts n Stuff _was blasting through the speakers so roughly that the floor was shaking, the crowd of people lost in a trance as they danced around, and Nathan took his opportunity to pull Haley as close to him as possible. He thought she might protest in some way, but instead she grabbed onto the side of his pants leg, molding his body close to hers as they lost themselves in each other.

"Figures."

"What?"

"Haley pulls a hottie before I do at a party she didn't even want to go to."

Peyton glanced in the direction Brooke was peering. "Holy crap."

Brooke looked to her. "What's wrong?"

"She's dancing with Nathan Scott."

Brooke looked back her friend's way, this time actually giving it some attention. "How did he even get in here?"

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked as she started to walk away.

"To get Lucas." Her words had Peyton following on her heels.

"Wait Brooke, think for a second."

Brooke stopped in her tracks and spun around to Peyton. "Think about what? That creep is not going come into my house and dance with my friend."

"Haley knows who Nathan Scott is Brooke, she knows who she's dancing with."

Realization crossed over Brooke's face for a moment before it was hit with confusion again. Why would Haley be dancing with Nathan Scott knowing his history? The smartest girl she knew was doing the stupidest thing she had ever seen.

"Where are you going now?"

Brooke was stomping off again. "To talk to Haley."

This time Peyton was silent as she followed behind her.

"Hales! How much have you had to drink?"

The hand on her arm pulled Haley out of her trance, but when they saw Brooke, Nathan seemed to tighten his grip on her. This time Haley was the one to look confused. "What?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No?"

"High?"

"No?"

"Then what the hell is your excuse for dancing with Nathan Scott?"

The anger the covered Haley's soft face was rare and felt to the bone.

"Brooke, fuck off."

"It's ok, Nathan." Haley placed a hand on his chest in an effort to successfully calm him down. She took a second to compose her emotions before turning back to Brooke, but this time she took the chance to address Peyton as well. "How dare you ever approach me like that? You two are my friends, did you forget that? All I have to say is that you don't know half of what you think you do, and you have no right to judge anyone, but if you have a problem," Her eyes locked with Brooke's, "It's your problem."

"Come on, Hales, I'll take you home."

Haley looked up to her boyfriend. "It's fine, babe. We can still go to your place."

* * *

"What's keeping you awake?"

Haley smiled, shaking her head slightly. "How'd you know?"

He tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her bare back against his front and heating up any cold skin she had left. "Your breathing, it's restless."

She sighed softly and allowed herself to be comfortable in his arms. "That's really not how I expected us telling people."

"To be fair, we only told Peyton and Brooke."

Haley turned a little to face him. "Telling Brooke is telling everyone."

He nodded a little, chuckling. "That's probably true."

She smiled at him then, and he reveled in the glow in her eyes. Haley reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw, studying his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't understand how someone couldn't like you."

Nathan laughed whole heartedly and kissed her forehead. "In their defense, they don't know me."

Haley looked into his eyes. "That should be your defense."

"Who needs defense when I have you as my offense?" Haley rolled her eyes at his cheey-ness, but Nathan took his opportunity to direct her face towards his and plant a wet kiss on her mouth. "Come on," he patted her butt, before rolling over and off of the bed.

"And where are you going?" Haley asked, watching as he pulled basketball shorts over his naked figure.

"Well, I figured you could start the mac and cheese, and I'll roll a joint, maybe watch one of your chick TV shows? I got Netflix on my PS3 for you."

"For me huh?" Haley grinned, walking on her knees, naked to his side of the bed. She hung her arms loosely around his neck as his hands found her ass.

She giggled, kissing him softly. When she pulled away he was looking at her so intently she felt goose bumps start to rise on his skin. "I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to want to be here."

They continued to stare into each other eyes as Haley ran her nails through the back of his hair, pulling his head towards hers. "There's nowhere else I want to be."

Nathan pulled back from their kiss when she started to giggle again. "You're thinking about what show you're gonna make me watch, aren't you?"

"Now now, Nathan Scott, "She jumped off his bed, and grabbed his shirt from the day off of the lamp she had tossed it on, putting it on herself. "You know you brought this upon yourself."

Nathan smiled at her, despite feeling a sting of double meaning behind her words. He had definitely brought some sort of something upon himself. He wasn't exactly sure what the outcome was going to be, him falling hopelessly in love with Haley James, it could very well go left – tear them both apart and everyone else around them. But looking at her now, dancing around in his pathetic excuse for a kitchen while she sang an old Beatles song and cooked them a mid-night snack, he couldn't believe that. Nothing bad could come from something that felt so good.

* * *

AN: When I wrote this story I didn't plan out a background, much less another chapter of the future. Despite that I see a lot of open opportunities for advancement and I have plenty of ideas, but none have them have even reached paper. However, if you just finished reading this and have thoughts going through your head I wanted to say this to you: Consider this story yours and write the next chapter, or more - I am open to guest authors, actually, I'm kinda excited about the idea. If you write the chapter or have ideas send me a message and we'll see what's up.

But please don't think it's a guarantee if you're no good then it's probably not gonna happen.


End file.
